This invention relates to a hair curler having a flexible winding member provided with openings, and an associated elastic spring which can be released when hair is to be rolled therein.
A hair curler having a tubular winding element in which a spring can be fixed in a tensed condition, and released to allow movement of the winding element as hair is curled thereon is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,016. This type of tubular hair curler is relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to use.